Cho's Hero
by The Ace of Wands
Summary: C/C romance during the Yule Ball. 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias features later in the story. R/R PLEASE!! Paragraph format might be messed up.


A/N: Ok..you're probably wondering why am I writing this if someone wrote something like this already (except its H/C) with the same song. I wrote this for my own pleasure and because I thought this song really was for Cho and Cedric...so..enjoy.  
  
P.S: I am also a big H/C Supporter but I thought this song matches C/C better.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cho, Cedric, Harry, Ron, the Weasley Twins etc. However, I do own Gwendolyn Elisa Merchant and the whole plot and idea of the story. But if J.K wants my plot, she can have it.  
  
  
  
For: Enrique Iglesias who's song inspired us all, J.K Rowling who wrote the books that enlighten our lives and Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang's love that touched our hearts.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Yule Ball  
  
  
  
The Yule ball was coming up and excitement filled the air. "Um, Cho, can I have a word with you??" a voice whispered a corner of one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. "Um, ok," Cho replied. Her friends giggled. The voice belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
"Wangoballwime," Harry asked very quickly.  
  
"Sorry?" Cho answered. She didn't hear Harry well.  
  
"D'you - d'you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked Cho, clearly this time.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry. I've already said I'll go with someone else." Cho said.  
  
Cho started to turn red.  
  
"Well," Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, um, I've got to go." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry Harry." Cho said and turn around to her friends, who were still giggling.  
  
Before Cho reached her friends, Harry asked, "Who are you going to the ball with then?"  
  
Cho snapped around and replied, "Oh-Cedric, Cedric Diggory"  
  
  
  
It was true; Cho was going to the ball with Cedric Diggory, one of the Hogwarts champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Cho have been going out with Cedric since when she was in her forth year. Since both of their parents were classmates from Hogwarts, they both knew each other since they were very little.  
  
  
  
After dropping of her heavy textbooks in her dorm, she headed out to the Great Hall for dinner. Cho stepped out of the Common Room doorway, but then she was approached by Cedric. "Hey Cho!" Cedric said in a cheerful voice, "Um..this is for you." Cedric handed Cho a white rectangular package, trying not to make eye contact to Cho, as he blushed a little bit. "Well, see ya!" Cedric said and made a mad dash for it. Cho opened the package and unwrapped the white tissue paper inside. It was a length long scarlet red dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
  
  
After dropping off the dress in her dorm, she headed out to the Great Hall once again. As she walked into the hall, a boy with bright red hair and freckles dashed out of the hall, nearly pushing Cho over. After Cho finally got her balance back, she noticed that Cedric was talking to Fleur Delacour, the Bauxbaton champion. Cho felt that this was a time to clear out things with Fleur. "So, after 7 months of dating, you finally know how cheat on your girl." Cho said sarcastically to Cedric, who immediately turned around and blushed. "Aren't you going to introduce moi to ze little friend of yours, Zedric?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Oh ya, Fleur, this is-" Cedric said, but Cho cut him off.  
  
"I am Cho Chang, Cedric's DATE for the Yule Ball." Cho said and emphasizing on the word 'date' so Fleur will get the point that Cedric was taken.  
  
"Oh! I knew zat!" Fleur said while she whipped her sliver blond hair around her and headed for the Ravenclaw table. Cho could tell that Fleur's little Veela charm backfired.  
  
  
  
Just then, Roger Davies, a friend of Cho's, bumped into Cho and Cedric. "Hey Roger, is something wrong?" Cho asked. Roger's face did appear to have a frown on it.  
  
"Well it seems that you two lovebirds found each other for the ball. I still don't have a date." Roger said in a depressed kind of voice.  
  
"Well, you could ask Gwen." Cedric cut in.  
  
"Gwendolyn Merchant! Cho's best friend? Can't ask her!" Roger said in a louder voice than previously. "Why not?" Cho asked.  
  
"Because she's going with Terrence Higgs." Replied Roger.  
  
"Oh, I see," Cedric said.  
  
"Why not Fleur? She sorta got rejected by Ced over here, she might need a shoulder to cry on, and your shoulder would be perfect." Cho suggested.  
  
"What! Fleur asked you?!?!?" Roger asked in quite a shock.  
  
"Well ya, sorta." Cedric replied.  
  
"What does she see in Cedric that she can't see in me?" Roger asked Cho  
  
"A lot things, but that's besides the point." Cho said, "look, I'll bet you that if you ask Fleur right now, she'll say yes."  
  
"What will I get if she says no?" Roger asked, he was getting interested in the offer.  
  
"I'll do all your Herbology homework for a month." Cho said seriously  
  
"Throw in Muggle Studies and it's a deal." Roger said.  
  
"But if she says yes, you have to let me use your Nimbus 2001 for Quidditch next year." Cho said.  
  
"Ok, deal!" Roger said shook hands with Cho.  
  
  
  
Roger took a deep breath and walked over to where Fleur was sitting. He tapped on her shoulder, and Cho could see Roger talking to her. In a few seconds, Roger jumped up and screamed "YIPPEE!" making all the students in the hall turn around and look at him.  
  
  
  
"She said yes!" Roger excitedly said as he came running back to Cho and Cedric. Cho was happy for him, now all her friends have a date to the Yule Ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: So how was it?? Good, bad, sucked like hell?? PLEASE REVIEW*! Should I upload the second chapter (it is written down on paper ) or should the second chapter end up in the recycling bin?? Tell me!!  
  
P.S: 'Hero' the song, won't be featured until the 2nd Chapter!!)  
  
(Preview of the Next Chapter: We're getting more romantic as the Yule Ball draws closer. Second chapter includes things like dancing lessons!!!) 


End file.
